Food compositions can be a source of nutrition and gustatory enjoyment for consumers of all ages. Additionally, food compositions can provide an efficient vehicle for delivering portion controlled servings and portions that are minimally messy, potentially have little or no packaging, and are easy to handle and consume. Many foods can be difficult for certain people to consume because of the solid structure. i.e., hard or solid foods can be difficult for babies, toddlers or persons with certain dental conditions to chew and swallow. Therefore, directed consumer groups continually seek food compositions that are safe to chew and swallow, and are easy to handle and consume.